Iustus
|Row 5 title = Former Affiliations:|Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Relatives:|Row 6 info = Unknown|Row 7 title = Status|Row 7 info = |image =Iustus.png |caption =The Might of the Onslaught }} Once a brutal warrior in the service of Lordaeron, now a brutal warrior in the service of the Raven Conclave; little has changed for this man over the years, other than whose skulls he has been directed to crush underfoot. His current whereabouts are unknown, but he is rumored to be held in reserve in the Pit of Revelation, the first and greatest of the Raven Dreadnaughts, ready to be unleashed. Description Iustus is a giant of a man, standing somewhere between 6'4" and 6'5" and built like an orc. He has naturally dark hair, but he keeps himself shaved completely bald, revealing his square face and jutting jaw. He had dark eyes to match his hair, deep-set and intense, but those who saw him in his final days described him as having horrible red eyes that shone in the darkness. His voice was that of a snarling wolf, so deep that it was hardly human. Iustus always wore black-tinted iron armor that covered his entire body, save a slit visor to see. He carried a greatsword as tall as some of his comrades-in-arms, a brutal and terrible weapon always a tad dull and chipped, which was little matter for the hulking warrior, who more often than not preferred to break bones and shatter skulls than end a battle with a cut anyhow. History Early History From the start, Iustus was destined for darkness. Born to humble peasants in a nothing town in Silverpine, he went to work early as a farmhand and grew up strong and dangerous; he developed a reputation as a sadistic bully in his village, not an angry man but one who took a grim satisfaction in hurting those who crossed him. At age 16, a few years before the Plague of Undeath ravaged his homeland of Lordaeron, Iustus enlisted in the Lordaeronian Royal Army and was stationed at an Orcish internment camp. Even the battle-hardened veterans of the Second War were fearful of the hulking dark-haired warrior, who seemed to take pleasure in brutalizing the prisoners and had the gumption and, more terrifyingly, the cunning to do it in ways that would make it difficult to retaliate. Once the Plague hit and the Army began losing men, he was quickly redeployed to the Eastweald and given command of a unit as a Sergeant. His unit would sack towns believed to be harboring cultists, and after the Culling of Stratholme, they began simply burning villages at the first sign of infection. Even after the collapse of the Lordaeronian government, Iustus continued to lead his unit as before, simply changing banners from House Menethil to House Garithos and finally the Scarlet Crusade. He was lauded as an example of zeal by the Grand Crusader and elevated to the rank of commander. He would bear this rank when he joined Abbendis's expedition to Northrend. The Onslaught Upon Barean Westwind's arrival at New Hearthglen, Iustus was quickly singled out for Westwind's personal honor guard; this is a man who would balk at no order, who would kill friend as soon as foe, all for the glory of the Raven. He made multiple pilgrimages to the sacrificial pit that would become known as the Pit of Revelation with Westwind and Triana Brandt, and it is believed that he became the first Raven Dreadnaught, a form of death knight utilized by the Onslaught. He continued to serve as Westwind's bodyguard until the latter's disappearance at the end of 29 LC, at which point Iustus, too, faded away into the annals of history. His ultimate fate, unlike Westwind's however, is not described in any Onslaught text, leaving open the possibility that he remains alive and active in the Raven's service. OOC Note: This character is an NPC inspired by this character from canon. He was resurrected as an Onslaught Death Knight (or Raven Dreadnaught) after his canon death.Category:Scarlet Onslaught Category:Human Category:Lordaeronian Category:Strongarm's Onslaught Category:Raven Conclave Category:Death Knights Category:Warriors